uninvincible
by aniki19
Summary: A planted decoy treatens the stability of mutant x and they are all caught in it! Jessecentred...COMPLETED! reviews r geatly appreciated!
1. Default Chapter

Hey…finally my muse has arrived and I got down to typed this out…read it please and give your honest comments. . Oh yeah…please be gentle…this is after all my first MX fiction. General with more focus on Jesse later on…

Invincibility

By aniki19

It started out to be a usual day. Adam was busy in his lab doing whatever it is he's doing ; Shalimar was sparring with Brennan in the dojo; Emma was listening to some music while meditating quietly in her room and Jesse's in his usual place- in front of his beloved computers typing as fast as his nimble fingers could type. Suddenly, an alarm went off bringing a large din into the stillness of Sanctuary. 

Brennan was about to launch his attack on Shal but was distracted by the distress signal and received a kick in his abdomen instead. "Hey! That was uncalled for. You cheated!" Shalimar just gave him a huge grin and said, "Well you should have been more alert, then. Come on, let's go find out what triggered that alarm," before turning her back and running in the direction of the lab. Bren shook his head and followed

her closely behind.

Adam was waiting for them in the lab with a grim look on his face. Emma and Jesse were already there; Jesse busy trying to turn off the alarm. "About time you guys got in here," he grinned when he finally located the trigger, bringing the room to a complete still. Adam gave them a 'look' to silence any bickering that would have followed that remark.

"There's been a breech in the security of one of our primary safe houses; that alarm that all of you just heard only goes off in special circumstances." Adam began grimly. "Which in this case is…" prompts Brennan. "Gunshots" came the simple reply, "And the fact that there is no thermal reading in the safe house anymore," continued Jesse looking up from the computer screen. "Right," Adam replied. "I want all of you to go and investigate the damaged done and see what we can conclude about our attackers, though I doubt that Genomex is involved in any of this; Jesse I want you to bring back all the recordings from the security cameras and destroy all files that might still be left in the safe house computers. I don't want whoever the enemy is to get any more vital information. The rest of you," he turns to face them, "try to find any information on the cause of the attack and if they are," he paused to sigh, "any survivors."

*****************************************************************************************************

That's it for now…gonna go get some shut eye…please review!do u guys want more or wat?


	2. Chpt 2 Discoveries

Ooppss…just realised I forgot something…o.k here's my disclaimer : Mutant X does not belong to me, I am only borrowing the characters for this non-profit fiction of mine; only the plot is mine and Jesse (nah…only the plot is mine…Jesse belongs to Jesse's fans out there!). Hahaha…anyway you know what I mean…so please don't sue me (cause I doubt you'll get anything from me…sob! I'm broke! ).

Hmm…I'm sorry if the technical terms of some of the familiar things are not as they should be. It is thermal or heat senses? You know that type of jargon. I'm writing all of these from memory and I must say it's not as good as it was, so bear with me, o.k?

Oh yeah…thank you soo…much for the lovely reviews even though it was a very short beginning (hey the great Laily reviewed; I'm trembling in my seat…not used to such high standards b4)

Hmm, I must say now that I've had in my system for some time it is a good start. Let's hope it'll stay good all the way…I've yet to think of an ending. Suggestions, anyone?

hehehe…yeah yeah I'm cruel I know…so I'm gonna be a good girl and give you guys something longer. Enjoy!

******************************************************************************************

Chapter 2 - Discoveries

The team arrived quickly to their appointed destination with the helix. The helix already set in stealth mode landed near a dilapidated looking warehouse. The doors open to reveal the team all raving and raging to go.

"Adam," Brennan called out through his comring . "There's smoke coming out from the safe house; we're going in now." "Brennan," Adam's voice came over the comlink, "We're still not certain whether this attack is over . For all we know it could be a trap. Guys, be careful."

"Don't worry Adam, I scanned the area beforehand and I could detect no one," Emma tried to reassure him. "And Shal's doing her thermal scan now." She looked up to just in time to see Shalimar's eyes turn back to normal. "Nothing, I could get nothing Adam." Shal confirmed Emma's statement. 

"So it that good news or what?" piped Jesse. "I don't know Jess, but we're about to find out soon. Wish us luck Adam! Over and out." Bren ended the transmission. Turning around to face his team mates, he instructed ,"Alright, we know the plan so let's get cracking!" blue sparks visibly appearing on his hands. "Just wait till I get these babies on the guys who did this," he murmured to himself before entering the building.

The four of them entered ground zero. They split into two groups, well aware of the tasks that were assigned to them. Bren and Emma surveying the damaged done in the west side of the warehouse while Shalimar and Jesse did what they could from the east side. Jesse quickly moved on to the second storey where the computer containing the vital information on Mutant X were stored. Shalimar breathed a sigh of relief. There's no fire; whatever flames that had given out the smoke previously had been extinguished with the fire sprinklers. "Thank god we decided to install the sprinkler system last week," she mumbled to herself. "What's that, Shal? I thought I heard you say something," Jesse said as he looked up from the computer screen on the second floor. "Nothing, just talking to myself; don't you have anything better to do?" Shal, feeling slightly embarrassed by her phobia, managed to snap back and change the subject. 

"Ooohh…touché, I'm almost done here. All I need to do is bypass the security codes and delete all the files from the hard disk and we'll be on our way soon. Bren, Emma how's it looking on your side? Found anything, yet?"

"Nope, not much, Jess. Got a few bodies here though; none of whom I've seen before. If I didn't know better , I would say this was an inside job," came the reply, tinged with a touch of disgust. "Unfortunately, I do know better and I think too highly of our new mutants for them to resort to this." Emma looked back at Brennan while he was talking to Jesse. Strange, she thought she felt something in the atmosphere. Why hadn't she detected it before? Despair, hurt, betrayal…it was all there but strongest of all she could feel anger and hatred…and it seems to be coming from the east side. She had to warn Jesse and Shal.

"Shal, I can feel someone or something in your vicinity. It's portraying really strong emotions; please be careful." "I hear you Em but," Shal's eyes turned yellow for a while, "I don't see anything; Jesse are you done yet?"

"Almost, just setting up some viruses to 'eat away' our problems should anyone try to get back any information from the hard drive," Jesse replied his fingers typing furiously away at the keyboard. 

Unbeknown to the two, a pair of sinister looking eyes were watching them from a dark corner where Jesse, too engrossed in his task had failed to check. 

"Brenn, I'm getting kinda worried; could we go and check with the others now? I've got a really uneasy feeling about those two." Brennan looked Emma straight in the eye and sighed. "We might as well, there's nothing much we can do here anyway. Come on, now that you've mentioned it, it's too quiet for a fresh crime scene." Kinda like the calm before the storm, he thought to himself, before moving with Emma to the other side of the warehouse.

A slight breeze blew across the room as if signalling something. Shalimar shivered. Her sharp feral senses suddenly caught on with the smell of someone unfamiliar behind Jesse. She looked up and saw to her horror a figure of a man standing behind an oblivious Jesse with a gun in his hands.

"Jesse, behind you!" she managed to scream before running up to Jesse's aid. "Huh?" came the reply and Jesse turned around only to come face to face with the object of Shal's attention; a madman with a loaded barrel gun. 

****************************************************************************************

Oohh…I'm so cruel…but I have to think carefully abt the next chapter…I wanna get it as perfect as possible so bear with it, o.k?


	3. Chpt 3 Possibilities

Hey…u guys give the best reviews ever…and my muse is still with me so ask and ye shall receive.

This chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed my previous chapter so quickly (especially to brigitta1,I think ur gonna have to scream louder this time, I'm being even more cruel)

Hmm…I'm still not too sure which is which…does Jesse breathe out to phased or breathe in? Cause the show is very vague and the special effects covered most of what he does actually; so excuse me if I'm not very accurate on that little bit of detail (s). Also the gun I'm referring to happens to be an old model cause that's what I've practise before…I'm not sure how many bullets newer guns have but the ones I've fired before have only six…hey don't worry, it was for a marksmanship test and that was way back in my school days when I joined a uniformed group…something like the scouts thingy but with more focus on police work. I failed though…so I didn't get my badge…sigh…

o.k enuff rambling already…chpt 3 is up and I'm sure u guys are just dying to read it so here goes nothing!

*****************************************************************************************

Chapter 3 - Possibilities

Jesse tried to phased but he didn't get enough time to prepare himself, dispelling his lungs fully with air before the gunshots were let loose. Oh man…he thought, just in time. His lungs were screaming for him to take a breath and the bullets seem to be coming so slowly. It felt like an eternity. He could feel the bullets passing through him and hitting the computer's monitor breaking the glass on its screen. Tiny fragments of glass and liquid from the plasma screen were splattered everywhere. They're gonna be a killer to take out from his clothes, he managed to tell himself. Black spots were beginning to form in his vision and still the onslaught of the gun kept coming. I don't know how long I can keep this up, he thought in exasperation.

Shalimar had moved quickly to intervene with the man threatening to harm Jesse; she practically flew up to the second storey and proceeded to give him a much deserving kick in his stomach, the action reminding her that she had executed that exact movement on Brennan just this morning. 

The man went down with a groan just as he finished firing his last bullet at Jesse and quickly recovered himself. His eyes were bloodshot and his dishevelled hair didn't do much to change Shal's first impression of him. God, looks like someone's had a bad hair day, a bemused Shal thought to herself after she gave Jesse a quick glance to make sure he's alright. She had seen him phased while she had made her death-defying high jump. She just hope she's distracted the madman enough to let Jess take his breath of air.

As suddenly as it had begun, the shots stopped. Only when he was certain that he had heard all six bullets shot from the gun, he did a double count and turned around to check the damaged screen did he took his much needed breath of fresh air. Aaahhh…he gasped, gulping down huge amounts of air as much as he could. The air never tasted this sweet or felt this good as he inhaled and exhaled, pumping oxygen to his suffering lungs and to the rest of his body. The black spots had begun to disappear and although he still feel a little dazed, he saw that Shal had diverted the man's attention. Note to self, he thought, must remember to thank Shal when they get back.

Just then, Emma and Brennan burst through the door that connects the east side to the west. They had quicken their pace when they heard gunshots. "Brennan, the alarm went off a second ago and I'm having enough trouble as it is trying to shut it off without Jesse's help. What's going on?" Adam's voiced his concerned over the comlink. "We're still not sure but I think Shal has the situation under control here. She's sparring with someone; I'm not sure whom, never seen him before," Bren replied looking up. Emma already on her way up the stairs stared at the fight scene and noticed Jesse in the background. 

"Jesse!" she exclaimed before running towards her gasping team mate. "Are you alright? What happen?". She could sense shock and confusion coming from the molecular and sent him a blast of serene images of calmness. "Thanks, I needed that; " Jesse replied, I think. He was still doubtful of Emma's powers but he thought nothing of it as his breathing is now under controlled. 

The man was giving Shal a good workout. Strange, she thought, as she ducked a clumsy but forceful hit that was aimed at her head and retaliated by sweeping him off his feet, literally. It seemed obvious to her that this madman knew nothing about martial arts and yet he's determined to hurt her no matter what. It's like he's under an influence of something; could it be drugs? 

Brennan had caught up with her and now standing beside her he said, "Let's finish this, Shal." readying himself with a voltage of electricity. "Wait, I think something's about to happen," Shalimar stopped Brenn.

The man was beginning to twitch uncontrollably. His face paled and he managed a feeble groan before falling to the ground, unconscious. The two of them walked cautiously to the figure lying so still on the floor. Shal tried to find a pulse. "He's still alive. I doubt he's gonna wake up anytime soon though; should we bring him back and let Adam examine him?" she look up at Brennan for affirmation. "I should think Adam would love to get to know him, not to mention Jess. Besides, he's the only who's still breathing to live to tell the tale," he frowned, "Or maybe he's the one who caused all this to happen. Better secure him up just in case he's the trouble maker."

"Jess, Emma; you guys o.k over there? We're going back and we're bringing Mr Nice here with us. And Jesse, when you're done with whatever you're doing, could you help me to fire up the helix? We need to secure him in case he wakes up." Brennan enquire to the rest of his team mates.

Jesse and Emma exchanged glances and looked at the state of the computer. "I think I'm done here, Bren" Jess replied sourly, noting the smoke that is still coming from the screen. Not much I could do about that now, could I, he sighed. "Come on Em, let's get out of here". Emma nodded her head and walked down towards the exit trailing after Jesse, making their way to the helix.

"We're coming home, Adam," Emma relayed to Adam over her ring. "And we're bringing a guest with us who's not feeling so good right about now," Brennan continued, nodding to Shal to help him carry the dead weight of the unconscious guy. "Alright, I'm getting the med lab ready for him," Adam replied. "and Brennan," "Yeah?" "be careful with him, o.k?" "Don't worry Adam, I'm gonna be real careful with him." came the stoic reply.

While the team made their way to the helix; the smoke from the computer screen cleared slowly revealing the extend of the damage done. Upon careful inspection, only five bullet holes were seen on the screen. The sixth hole was missing.

*****************************************************************************************

Wah! What a cliff hanger ! I think I should stop here for a while now…cause I'm still thinking of a continuation .(no don't kill me yet…scroll down for more)

(Un) fortunately, I'm someone who …when I get started…it's kinda hard for me to stop. And my muse is still hovering behind me…by the time u guys finish reading this chapter…I'm already starting on my fourth…I promise to make it longer o.k?


	4. Chpt 4 Revelations

Disclaimer : almost forgot to do this again; erm…disclaimer is in…the 2nd chapter I think…

Hah! I'm back! Did u guys missed me?! That was fast…I sincerely did not expect myself to continue it in such quick timing. But as they say…when e going is good--- it's good. Anyway…I must be one of ur fav authors coz I update so quickly! (or maybe it's because I don't have a life! lol!). I'm sure you're all dying to know wat happened especially to the sixth bullet but first I will torture you guys a little longer by elaborating on the stranger , Jean Swarisky (pronounced 'john' not 'jean' as in Jean Claude Van Damme),but don worry, he won't be staying long. Anyway…I'm not very sure on some of the scientific/medical terms of some stuff and if u guys see an asterisk on a word (*)u know it's just a term I made up. I didn't have the guts (or the grades) for the medical field so pardon moi if I get it all mixed up.

*****************************************************************************************

The stranger was lying unconscious on the med bed surrounded by life support*. Adam had just finished taking his blood sample and he settled down to do his analysis with the fresh sample. The rest of the team was busy minding their own business, knowing that Adam would do his best when left alone; besides the man is no longer a threat, right? An almost audible moan was hear from the bed and in a flash, Adam was by the stranger's side. 

The man slowly opened his eyes only to winced at the harsh lightings of the lab. He took a moment to collect himself aware that he doesn't have much time and he must warn whoever it was about something…if only he could remember what it was. He tried to get up.

"Hey, easy, easy." Adam pushed the man back down on the bed. "How are you feeling?" "I need…to tell you something…" he whispered hoarsely. "It's o.k., you'll have plenty of time to tell us everything when you get better." Adam tried reassured the guy. "No! Don't have enough time, just listen" he gasped. His EKG started to beep just a little bit faster. "Alright, fine; go ahead, I'm listening." Adam sighed and moved his chair a little closer to the man. He knew it was against his better judgement to let the stranger talk when his condition isn't as stabilising as he thought he was.

"My name is Swarisky; Jean Swarisky." he began. " I'm a new mutant and for the past month, my powers had been mutating at an alarming rate. It got so bad that at times I just passed out from the pain and agony." he settled back and took a breath. "Then, about a few weeks ago, I met this guy, can't remember his name…who told me you could help me with my mutations. Which was why I was checking out the safe houses looking for a way to seek you out. However, before I could contact you, a past enemy of mine injected me with a serum whilst I was out cold last evening. This serum, X257K increases the body's production of seranium*, causing the victim uncontrollable rage and a desire to kill. After exactly 24 hours of that, the body shuts down from the physical and mental exertion and the victim dies. When I visited that safe house, I wasn't in my right state of mind. I was so overwhelmed with these feelings of anger and hurt that I started to kill whoever was in my path. I'm really sorry…" Jean looked away; sadden and remorseful at the memories of what he had done. Adam looked on, a little bit dazed by what he just heard. 

A loud beeping forced Adam to look up to check on Jean's vital. Jean had already closed his eyes.

His blood pressure was dropping rapidly and his heartbeat was off the rocket. Good god, he's going into shock, Adam thought before hurrying in a frenzy to stabilise him. A long steady beep was the only indication of how serious his condition was. Brennan, Shalimar and Emma had already rushed into the room at the first sound of trouble; eager to help out if necessary. Adam was busy administering CPR, trying to revive Jean but to no avail. Emma passed him the paddles* and the humming of the machine warming up suddenly seemed too slow. Come on, hurry up, he thought. "Alright, clear!". Three more times he placed the paddles on the man's chest and those three times came up with the same results…the consistent steady beep of the heart monitor. He shook his head, knowing there was nothing he could do to make it better. Jean was dead. Exactly twenty-four hours from the administration of the serum, just like he said. His body was too exhausted to cope with the onslaught of the serum and his heart couldn't cope with the stress anymore. 

He looked up to stare at the rest of his team. Bren, Shalimar ,Emma…where's Jesse? he thought. Emma, sensing that he would ask about the whereabouts of Jesse told him, "He's in bed. He didn't feel well and thought that sleep would be the best solution." "Yeah, Adam, I checked up on him fifteen minutes ago and he seemed fine, just a little tired." Shalimar reassured him. "So, what did he say?" Brennan changed the subject to the immediate situation; indicating to the cold body lying on the bed.

Adam sighed. "I'm not too sure but only after I've done a complete analysis of his blood could I confirm his story. Meanwhile why don't the rest of you take Jesse's example and go and get some rest. It's been a long day." They turned and started to leave the room. Shal lingered behind a little and said, "Adam, you need your rest too; don't work so late alright?" She gave his shoulder a little squeeze. "I'll go to bed just as soon as I'm done here," Adam reassured Shalimar. She shook her head, always the workaholic, she thought before making her way to her room. She yawned before settling down to her bed. Boy am I exhausted and it's not even 10 o'clock yet, she glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table. Yep, it has been a rather long day; oh well, tomorrow would be another day. 

The next morning Jesse woke up to the shrill of his alarm clock. What, it's morning already? he thought. He couldn't remember what time he went to bed last night but he did remember being exhausted. He sighed and rolled out of bed. He had a ton of stuff to do today; he has to check the surveillance tapes from yesterday, report his findings to Adam, find a new location for a safe house, set it up, and worse of all, to inform the immediate families of the victims. He wondered who his attacker was. He shivered, remembering yesterday's events; what a close shave, thank god for quick reflexes.

He got up and moved to take a quick shower when a sharp poke in his chest made him stumble over his steps. He doubled over in pain. As quickly as it had arrived, the pain was gone in an instant. Ouch, he thought; that hurts. What the hell was that all about? He wondered as he made his way slowly to the shower. As he took off his shirt, he couldn't help noticing a bruise about the size of a pebble on his chest near his fourth ribcage* on his left side. Now how did that get there? I didn't spar with anyone yesterday. He frowned but thought nothing of it as it didn't hurt when he applied pressure to it.

Twenty minutes later he was on his way down to the kitchen when the pain hit him again; subsiding just as quickly. This time it left him breathless and he went into a coughing fit; alerting his presence to Shalimar who was already in the kitchen, drinking her cup of coffee.

She looked up and saw him looking a little pale, "Morning sunshine. Looking a bit under the weather today, aren't we? Are you sure you're alright? You went to bed awfully early last night" she voiced her concern.

Jesse cleared his throat. "Give me a break, Shal" he replied; a little annoyed that she noticed. "I'm fine" he lied as he went to get his coffee and sat down. He was feeling a little light-headed from the incident just now and needed to sit to clear his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, for your info, your friend died last night." she broke him the bad news. "Adam tried all he could but…he was under an influence of a drug and his body just gave up" She had checked up on Adam earlier on and he had confirmed the guy's tale from his blood analysis. "What! And here I thought I'll drop by to give him a piece of my mind," he sighed and sip his coffee. What a great start to a glorious day; first the pain, now this, what else could go wrong. 

He choked on his coffee and grasp his chest; the pain sharp and digging into his flesh. Damn, it seems I spoke too soon. This time it seemed like it's not gonna go away as quickly. He's finding it really hard to breathe and already the familiar black spots from the day before started invading his vision. His lungs were screaming for air but he just couldn't breathe. Something is constricting his airway and he went into his second fit of coughs; his body trying to dispel whatever was blocking it's airway the only way it knew how.

"Jesse…Jesse what's wrong?" Shal asked, worry written all over her face. He seemed fine a moment ago; now he's looking really pale, his lips turning blue, she observed; why won't he stop coughing already. Oh god, he can't breathe; realisation dawned on her and she rushed to his side, wondering what she could do besides dismissing the panic that's rising from her chest. 

His coughing fit turning worse; his lungs were really on fire now…oh god it hurts! He screamed in quiet agony when a gush of red hot liquid spewed out from his mouth and he collapsed on the kitchen floor. Shal turned paled and she did the first thing that came to her mind; "Adam! Jesse's in trouble" she screamed.

******************************************************************************************

Oopps…another cliffhanger…I can't help it; it's a bad habit of mine. At least this time it was a little longer than usual. 

Thank you sooo…much for the lovely (again) reviews that I've received so far. Didn't seemed fair if I didn't thank u guys personally so here it goes: **NOTE -not in any peculiar order**

Crys Ritter - I finished the 4th chapter…and I'm a chocoholic…I love 'ferrero rochers', 'Cadbury', M&M peanuts, Hersey's cookies and cream…etc,etc…I'm waiting ! 

****

brigitta1- You'll probably fainted out of agony by now cause it's such an abrupt end; don't worry, I'll try my hardest to put you in more agony! haahaha…stay tune…

****

canadian-chic14 - You don't say much do you…well thanks for reading and the reviews, anyway!

****

goldstranger - Yes I can do this to you and as you have read the chapter I just did it to you again! lol! Hey, when r u gonna finish 'designations'? love the way the plot is going!  
**koalared** - well, I love cliffhangers too; they make anticipation such a pain, don't they? 

****

Rogue- sorry I didn't have the time to email you but you could always come back to fan fiction for more updates; thanks for reviewing!

****

Prinzessin - my first reviewer of the day! You're another one who don't say much but thanks for the enthusiastic encouragement!

****

Amon-ra1996 - I'm trying my best to keep you on the edge of your seat, what did you think of this cliffhanger? Cool eh?

****

Bekka - if ur still reading this…what do u think of the story so far?

****

Laily - yes…I love to keep my readers (n Jesse) breathless. Hey, come to think of it so do u (2X5 a.k.a dua kali lima - if u live in Malaysia…I think u should understand some malay terms right?)! When r u gonna continue wif, let's see…'blood runs dry', 'one step behind', 'cry to heaven', etc, etc, huh?!

O.k. the bad news; you guys r gonna have to be a bit patient as I'm gonna take a bit more time for the next chapter. I'm trying to make it as tragic and as horrifying as it is fictionally possible. So please! Bear wif me. Hopefully it'll be up b4 the end of the week. *crosses fingers, toes and eyes* till then…ciao!


	5. Chpt 5 Recuperation and More Revelations

Again; the usual disclaimers r in the 2nd chapter.

Did u miss me?!* grins* well I'm back with a vengeance…lol o.k…I'll not keep u guys in any more agony s come on in!

To **note **: I suck at medical terms and I'm going pretty vague here so u guys just use ur imaginations, o.k? I really suck at this medical terms…so…I'm gonna cheat a little on the details and move on just as quickly… but not that quick. *winks*

****************************************************************************************

Chpt 5 - 

Shal was staring into space when Adam got to her. He had to pry Jesse from her grasp in order to get a closer look at Jess. He did a quick examine on his ward and knew that this was serious. He looked up to see a breathless Brennan rushing in through the kitchen; worry written all over his face. He had heard Shalimar screams over his comlink and had woken up in irritation until he could hear the terror in her screams and had rushed down to checked it out.

Adam could hardly find a pulse and it does not look good. There were too much blood to know the full extend of his injuries. He looked at Bren and said, "Here, help me lift him to the lab. Be careful, I think he has some internal injuries."

"Gently…place him here." Adam instructed Brennan as he place the limp figure on the med lab. Soon, the lab was filled with the sounds of the beeping machines. Immediately he did a scan on Jesse. While waiting on the results of the scan, he placed more tubes and wires to Jesse's exposed torso.; now slicked with his blood.

Shalimar was watching all of this activities from behind the glass screen. Emma had to move her to the observatory, knowing that a paranoid Shalimar is not of the greatest help, least of all to Jesse. She had been silent all this while, Emma observed. I hope she's o.k. Hell, she thought, turning to look at the body lying so still on the bed oblivious to the frenzy of activities that flowed around him; I hope _he_'s o.k.

A loud beep from the computer screen indicated the outcome of the scan. "Good god," he whispered, looking at the screen in disbelief. "It can't be." Brennan moved over to his side trying to glimpsed at the screen. "What is it?" he finally gave up; the colourful charts and numbers meant nothing to him. " He has a bullet in his lungs," Adam looked at him straight in his eyes. "and he's haemorrhaging internally." A sent of shivers crept up Brennan spine. 

Suddenly, the beeping turned more rapid and the siren from the heart monitor caused further commotion in the already congested lab. "He's going into shock!" Adam tore away from Brennan's gaze and looked down at Jesse. He's already convulsing and blood was trickling out from his mouth. Out of the blue, he jerked up and gushed out a fresh load of blood all over Emma and Shalimar who had rushed in at the first sound of alarm.

An hour later, Adam heaved a sigh of relief. He had gotten out the bullet, stop the bleeding and although Jesse's not out of danger as of yet, he has been somewhat stable and now Emma and Shalimar are helping him clean up Jesse. In a rush, it all came back to him; Jean's death, his findings on serum X257K, Jesse, the blood, the panic and worry on all of his team members; no, he shook his head, his family; he realised how close he was to losing one of them today. Exhaustion overwhelmed in him and he almost collapsed if it wasn't for Shal who caught him and steadied him. "Why don't you take a rest; we're almost done here," She said gently, knowing he would protest if she had insisted. He sighed and gave a nod; moving slowly towards his room. Hmm…he must really be tired, he didn't even protest; she observed, staring at the back of the man whom she had often regard as her father.

She moved back in to the lab to keep watch over Jesse just as Emma was done with his dressing. Emma looked up at the approaching figure and sense her worry without looking at the telltale signs on her haggard face. She knew Shal was tired; the events of the day flashing through her mind, Shal just standing there not doing anything, too overwhelmed by all that blood too do anything. "What about you; you've gave such a good advice to Adam, don't you think you should get some rest, too?" she asked.

Shal looked up at Emma as she settled down on to a chair near the bed. She feel exhausted, but seeing Jesse on the med bed seemed to washed away any tiredness she had felt. "Not yet; I think I'm gonna stay here for a while," she gave Jesse's limped hand a squeeze. Emma nodded; sensing that she wants to be left alone and walked silently out of the lab, telling herself that Jesse's gonna be alright; she feels that she need some comforting and went to look for Brennan.

"Oh Jess," Shal whispered. Jesse was lying with tubes sticking out of him from odd angles. Adam had him on a respirator; he didn't want to put any more stress on his injured lungs and although he thinks that Jess could breathe on his own; he had it installed, just in case. She brushed a loose strand of hair from his forehead. She was unnerved by his stillness. Her brother was always so invincible that to see him like this…so, so _vulnerable_ just breaks her heart. 

Emma walked slowly into the dojo where she knew she'll find Brennan. There's no other place for him to go; she thought, knowing that talking about 'stuff' wasn't really his style. Action speaks louder than words for that guy; she observed, seeing him dodging several moves from the hologram. "Hey" she said, shattering the silence. He looked up to acknowledged her greeting and managed to dodge another blow from the hologram. He sighed and switched off the program. He reached for his towel to wipe off his sweat. "So, how's our boy doing?" he enquired; he had left the room when Shal and Emma moved in to clean up Jesse. The mess got too much for his stomach and he needed to let the nausea off and what better way than to fight it out with some stimulations, eh?

"He's stabilising, Shal's with him, Adam's resting in his room; what about you, are you alright?" she voiced her concerns. "Yeah" he shrugged. "I'm alright; I'm gonna take a shower before I see Jess and maybe have some breakfast after that," He stopped to checked his watch. "Make that lunch" he grinned. It was almost 2pm.

Emma couldn't help but smile at his remark. Yeah…her stomach growled. Now that he mentioned it, she was hungry. "Hurry up! I'll cooked up something for lunch while you go take a shower, alright?" "I'm on it!" he shouted from the landing, moving into his room.

Adam walked in on Shalimar and rested a hand on her shoulder. She jerked, startled by his touch; she had fallen asleep. He had thought he could get some rest but he has too much on his mind. "Why don't you come into the kitchen? Emma's cooking up something, and I think she could do with your help; I smell smoke" he gave her a sad smile. "You need to keep up your strength, you won't be any good to Jesse if you collapsed from exhaustion," he tried to reason with her.

She sighed. Adam's right, she noted; something's burning. She returned Adam's sad smile and gave him a hug. She gave Jesse a last glance before moving towards the kitchen. 

Now it's Adam's turn to sigh as he checked Jesse's vitals. He seemed to be doing fine. He shouldn't be needing the respirator soon if this keeps up. He moved on to the computer; he had almost broken down the components of X527K and was on the verge of finding a cure for it before all of the commotions this morning. Hmm… the strands seem to be attacking the brain cells that is responsible for producing adrenalin and seranium; making it work ten times as much to produce such an incredible amount of rage and violence, he observed.

A slight groan alerted him to the figure on the bed. Swiftly he was by the figure side, "Jesse?" brows furrowing in worry. "Jesse, can you hear me? Open your eyes, Jesse." He could see Jesse was having difficulty talking with the respirator in his airway and he proceeded to remove the offended item from his mouth.

The lights hurts, my head hurts, my chest hurts and what the hell is the thing that's in my mouth, Jesse tried to voiced out his complains but it all come out in a feeble moan as Adam released his airway from the respirator. He gasped; black spots filling his visions once again and clearing just as quickly. He took a while to adjust his sight to the blinding lights in the lab before opening his eyes.

My, that was a quick recovery, Adam noted; glancing to check on his vital signs once more and taking a scan. Well he seems fine; no complications as of yet. He better call the rest of the team. He knows at least one person, if not all of them, would be happy with the news. Jess, Jess, you gave us quite a scare my boy, he shook his head; relief surging through his veins at the thought of the events this morning. 

"Please Jesse, stay where you are." Adam warned, looking up from his experiments. He was still bent on finding a cure. "Aawww come on, I'm fine enough as it is," Jesse begged to differ. "No, you're not strong enough as yet, Jesse" he looked up and gave him a stern look. "I mean it, one more nonsense from you and I'm barring you from coming out of your room." "All right, all right" Jesse admitted defeat. Jeeze…I only come out cause I'm bored. 

He gave a cough and moved back to the confinement of his room. He's been on bed rest for the past couple of weeks and he itch to get back to action or a least, he sighed, move around a bit. He felt fine although his chest still aches whenever he tried to breathe it too deeply and it still hurts when he practice his powers. Last night, he had tried to phase out of his room and the pain was overwhelming but thankfully abrupt and now he's not very sure when he'll be fine enough to try his powers again. He hate to admit it but at the rate this goes on…he's going to be a liability to the team and he don't think he could live with that.

"Mr Ekchart, our decoy has been detected and destroyed. The serum worked perfectly into our plan." An agent surveyed the extend of the damaged done in the abandoned safe house. "And if my guess is correct, into one of Mutant X's mutants as I speak." he continued, touching the computer screen. "I'm assuming the decoy had the slow-reacting serums of X527K with him?" Mason acquired of his agent. "Affirmative. We had coated the bullets in the guns with the slow-reacting serum before handing it over to the decoy." the agent confirmed. "You have done well, agent McKalliskey; you will be justly rewarded." Mason ended the transmission and sat back in his chair. "We'll see how Adam gets himself out of this," he allowed a rare an sinister smile to form on his face. "Oh, we shall see indeed".

******************************************************************************************

Phew! Finally done with this chapter! Oh the twists and turns in this plot was getting a bit overwhelming - almost couldn't continue but I did it. Sorry I took a little bit longer than expected to complete this chpt but work was getting to me n I got too exhausted. Anyway…I'll be going on vacation on Monday (Yay!) n I'll get back to u guys when I get back. So u'll just have to be very patient and wait a little longer, alrite?

Love all the comments u guys gave me…*blows kisses all around*. I'll try to do my best to keep u all interested n satisfied. Was this chpt good enuff? Should I have done more? I'm still thinking about my next few chpts and I need some fresh ideas. U have to sent ur comments,o.k? Alrite…gonna go pack my bags now. Ciao!


	6. Chpt 6 Revelations Part 2

Yeah yeah…the usual disclaimer are still due. Oh forgot to say that Jean belongs to me though I killed him off earlier…*rolls eyes*

Hah! Did u guys missed me? I had an uneventful holiday…spent the whole time eating n shopping…now I'm broke (so wat else is new). I couldn't find MX dvds everywhere I went…wat a bummer huh? Anyway…for the long wait, here's something to tide u guys over with. Till next time, enjoy! *winks*

***************************************************************************************

Chapter 6 - Revelations Part 2

Seeing his young ward making his way to his room, Adam couldn't help but frowned in worry. Jesse had been recuperating for the past fortnight and although his improving by leaps and bounds in comparison to the past week where he had been in a coma for the first week; he still looked pale - like someone who hasn't seen the sun for the past year. He knew that Jesse's rapid recovery was nothing short of a miracle - someone else would have died assuming that the bullet wasn't discovered, and he was thankful for that. Yet in Jesse's case, he had a delayed reaction; almost twenty-fours since the administration of the bullet for the impact to be seen and his recuperation, although no less good, was uncanny, if not downright weird by logical terms. He couldn't help but think of it as the calm before the storm. He shook his head, disgusted with himself for having laboured such thoughts. Nevertheless, he did manage to get a fresh blood sample from Jesse before sending him to his room, Jesse grumbling over it; it had been his umpteenth sample, he smiled; amused by Jesse reactions. 

Bending over the latest blood test from Jesse; Adam frowned. According to the results, Jesse's blood count is low, his pulse rate is slightly high, his blood pressure is low and so forth. This is weird, he thought. It can't be, his results are way too radical; there must be something wrong with the scanner. He must do a running test on that old thing again, he sighed.

Jesse sat up from his bed and looked around in his room in frustration. He's has been stuck here for the past week and he has had it! I'm getting claustrophobic of my own room I got to get out of here. He got to the door and tried to phase. This time round, his lungs didn't hurt as bad. The pain was at a tolerable level. Finally, he thought; watch out world, I'm back!

He made his way to the dojo, hoping to find the rest of his team mates and was slightly peeved when he could find no one. Great, nobody cares around here; wait a minute, let me rephrase that, nobody gives a damn about me! 

He sighed; his team mates hadn't been ignoring him, they had been busy that past week; they had been doing all the necessary arrangements that were supposed to be his job. He looked down in guilt when he realised what he had been thinking. Hmm…now where that thought did came from, he wondered, turning on the stimulator. God I need to workout a sweat, he told himself; he felt up to it today so where's the harm in that, right?

Twenty minutes later, he didn't felt like he's up to it. He's breathing was haggard and that made his chest hurt; and to make matters worse, he had a throbbing headache working its way somewhere at the back of his head. He was tiring himself and already he had a shiner working it's way on his face not to mention a couple of bruises to his ribs, no thanks to the holographic stimulant and his lack of concentration he added sourly to the list. He knew it was time to call it a day.

Next morning, he woke up refreshed; feeling fine, though still sore in certain places, he smiled. He moved forward to take a shower and went down for breakfast. As he was walking towards the kitchen he heard laughter and chatter coming from there. He paused. Listen to them, he thought, having fun without me around, just because I've been convalescing and not in action for a couple of weeks so I don't exist anymore, huh?

"Hey, look who's up and about this morning," Bren remark, smiling at Jesse. "Hey sunshine. Sleep alright?" Shalimar greeted him. "Just peachy," he replied curtly. He moved forward to grab a cup of coffee and left the kitchen as abruptly as he had entered it.

"What was that all about?" Brennan said eyebrows raised looking at Shalimar who frowned and shrugged her shoulders before bolting after Jesse. Emma was silent all the while. She could feel the irritation and anger coming from Jesse even with the short period he was in the kitchen. She followed Shalimar's footsteps but instead of going after Jesse, she went another way to see Adam.

"Adam," she spoke to him softly trying hard not to startle the man who was busy concentrating on something in the lab. "Hmm…? Oh, Emma it's you; sorry I didn't notice you earlier" he apologised to her sheepishly. He had been busy finding a neutraliser for the serum but so far the serum seemed invincible. To make matters worse, the blood sample he took from Jesse yesterday seemed to contain traces of the serum but he still need further tests to confirm his suspicion and that means more blood samples from Jesse. He is definitely not looking forward to that, knowing Jesse's repulsion towards the blood taking process. 

Looking up he saw that she seemed a bit hesitant. "Emma? What's wrong?" Se looked away as if pondering what to say and turn to looked at him. "There's something wrong with Jesse." She looked him straight in the eye to show him how serious she was. "I got a reading off him just now and the emotions he was portraying matched the same ones I've read off Jean. Adam, this is serious. I'm afraid for him."

Jesse was already fighting when Shalimar arrived at the dojo. She switched off the stimulants. "Hey, why did you do that for? I was in the middle of a fight here" he practically glowered at her, annoyed at being interrupted. The headache had strike again; this time with a vengeance, radiating pain across his brain. He was not in a good mood this morning. "What's going on, Jess. Why the long face?" she confronted him. "Just leave me alone, I want to fight!" he walked past her to switch back the stimulator but she stopped him. He is really getting on my nerves. I've got to do something about this.

"You want a fight; well you're gonna have one" she said, moving into position. Jesse gave her a look that says I meant business and proceeded to the centre of the dojo. Good god, he didn't even hesitate, Shal observed.

"Uuhh!" Shal fell to the floor having missed her target and got up to rub her elbow just in time to dodge the kick that Jesse was gonna give her. Jesse had massed when he gave that kick. Hey, he's playing rough. O.k. Jesse, you asked for it, no more fooling around; I'm gonna knocked back some sense into you, Shalimar thought before assaulting Jesse with her slicked moves. 

Catching Jesse off guard, one of her kicks hit him on the head; sending him sliding across the floor. When he didn't get up immediately, Shal thought she hit him too hard but Jesse could be full of tricks and she's not gonna let her guard down. 

When she saw that he still hadn't gotten up from his foetal position she began to worry and moved cautiously to him. As she got closer she noticed that his breathing is haggard and as she moved in to see his face she saw that it was pale. She touched his neck and was shocked that he's neck seemed cool even though he's sweating. She felt his pulse and noted the erratic pounding of his heart. She knew she got to get Adam right away.

"Adam, what happened? Is it a relapsed or something?" Shal enquired of the scientist; pacing to and fro in the med bay. She looked on at her brother lying on the bed with an oxygen mask covering his pale face. His body was again decorated with the tubes that were just taken off him about a week ago. Adam's silence when she had brought him to the lab with Brennan's help unnerved her. It was as if he had anticipated for something like this to happen. 

"Shal," he began, "Jesse's been infected. Emma had alerted me earlier of his behaviour and I did a swap on the bullet that was extracted from him and the tests show that it had been coated with the serum. The only problem now is I'm not sure why it took this long to make itself known and how long it would take for Jesse to, to…"Adam couldn't bring himself to say those words out loud.

"Maybe it's a slow-acting version of the serum" offered Brennan, "and since it took this long to emerge, we might still have time to find a cure." he tried to reassure Adam, Shal and Emma though he's finding it hard to believe his own words himself.

Adam stared at Jesse's still figure before moving on to his lab to find a cure for Jesse. Based on my calculations, he thought, busy typing on the keyboard while occasionally scribbling on his notepad; if it took him two weeks for his body to succumbed to the serums effect…we have less than forty-eight hours to find a cure.

******************************************************************************************

Aaarrrggghh! I know, I know, I took longer than I expected to finish this chapter but I did it anyway. Finally done with this chpt; I have absolutely no idea how long I will keep this up…but it shall be determined by the amount of reviews I get…heheehee…*grins* it's about 4 am rite now n I have to wake up at 7 later… insomnia has its drawbacks..but if not for them…I won't have my muse! Hope u guys r appease with this chpt…gonna be thinking ofwat else to add on…more torture for jesse? More eckhart? Or wat…let me know o.k?!

p.s…by the way…I soooo LLLOOOVVEED all ur reviews…*blows wet kisses around* (yuck!) as I'm getting sleepy rite now (finally) I do apologise if I can't thank u guys personally…my brain is disconnecting soon. anyway…this chpt is dedicated to all my fans…(sob! I'm a celebrity…but a poor one…which is even worse sob!) thanks for following the story…I will try to make the plot longer…I will try…so gotta go now…my bed is calling my name…and so is my winnie-e-pooh!nite! I mean morning…!!!!


	7. Chpt 7 Anger Management

Chapter 7 - Anger Management

Disclaimer : see previous chapters

Hey…apologies for taking so long to finish this chpt but my muse is playing games with me and I barely manage to scrap through with this. It's gonna be full of flash backs of mostly seasons 1 n 2 coz tt's all I've seen. I saw the trailer for "In Between" and find it most familiar…(by e way, I was already thinking abt the flash back thingy b4 I saw e trailer) hmm…the synopsis for tt episode is taking so long to upload…anyone saw tt episode could u like give me the details? Coz I'm dying here…email me, o.k? or tell me abt it in ur review. o.k…enuff rambling already…go on…read it and review!

****************************************************************************************

Jesse woke up to an empty med lab. Weird, how did I end up here, he wondered. Ooww…he touched his head. So the killer headache is still there…maybe that explains why I'm here…he thought till he saw he had a couple of bruises on his arms and his knuckles hurt. He remembered now; he had been sparring with Shalimar before…he frowned. He couldn't remember what had happened before he woke up except for…he pondered briefly before realisation dawned on him; the anger.

Shalimar was on the computer trying to hack into Genomex computers. This is taking so long, she sighed in frustration, fingers typing away as furiously as she can. Finally, I got through; she gave a triumphant smile when Genomex mainframe appeared on the screen; and I thought I was getting a little rusty. She frowned as she browsed through the files and a familiar name probe up; X257K. Oh my god, they were in it all along; as realisation dawned on her; I've got to tell Adam. But as she scrolled down she read some disturbing news. Her face contorted in horror as she read the experiments done with the serums and the test subjects. 

They were two types of the serum; a fast acting one and the other, slow reacting. With the former, none of the test subjects had survived beyond the first twenty-four hours. With the latter, they survived longer though after a full-blown onslaught of running amok; the victim succumbs slowly to the administrations of the serum; dying in a not too lovely picture, internal organs shutting down slowly, internal haemorrhaging and the list goes on all within the next seventy-two hours before finally dying from all the strains. As of date, no cure or neutraliser had been discovered. She gasped as she realised what's lying ahead for Jesse. Oh no…she groaned. She lifted her comlink and spoke out in a harsh whisper, "Guys, you better come in and see this."

Jesse got up and nearly dropped on his face. He concentrated and tried again and again. It took him a good fifteen minutes just to get back on his feet. The pounding behind his eyes was more prominent than ever before and he wasn't in the mood to deal with it. I need to get out of here, he thought. He turned to his right and switched off the masses of alarms to the scanners and beepers set up to monitor his condition. He started to phased himself off the multitude of devices attached to his person and tried to make his way out of the lab. 

Before he could make it out, he caught a glimpse of Shalimar on the computer and phased himself out through the wall. Feeling slightly dizzy, he froze, hearing footsteps. Taking a huge breathe he phased again; seeing Emma and Brennan making their way to his direction.

By the time he made it to his room, he was so exhausted that he lied on his bed, hoping to catch his breath, calm his pounding heart and hopefully the headache, too.

Half an hour later, he felt fine enough and got up to take a shower. God, I hate the smell of disinfectant, he said turning the shower on. Ten minutes later, feeling refreshed; he put on some clothes and took out some painkillers from the drawer near his bed. He frowned when he saw they were only four tablets left before swallowing all four. I could have sworn I just bought that a couple of days ago, he exclaimed. 

Emma and Brennan had caught up with Shalimar, and Adam who was the first to arrive, sat with a grim look on his face. Shal's finding only confirms Adam's diagnosis and they were back to square one. Upon receiving the news, Emma made her way to the lab and was stunned to find the bed empty. Brennan saw her standing in the doorway and approached her. "Em, what's wrong?" he enquired before looking up towards the bed. "Damn, Jesse!" he ran towards the computer lab, alerting Adam of the situation at hand. " Don't worry, I've tracked him and he's in his room." he reassured them. "Besides he can't get far in his weaken state." he emphasised further. "Just give him some time to himself, alright?"

Meanwhile, Jesse wasn't feeling so great. The painkillers weren't working as quickly as he thought it would and he ended up getting more and more frustrated. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the others discovered he was gone from the med bay and he's really beginning to get pissed off by them, babying him like that. What do they think I am; some kind of kid who can't take care of himself? I hate it when they do that; it makes him feel so, so weak!

He got up from where he was lying on bed trying to calm the throbbing in his head and brushed his hair in the mirror and saw his pale completion and an overwhelming surge of anger overcame him that before he knew it, he had massed out his right arm and hit the mirror with it, shattering the mirror into a thousand fragments. He stood still staring at the damaged and looked at his hand. It was bleeding profusely despised being hit in a massed state. His powers are weakening due to his unstable molecules. That really hit the ball. The colour of the blood seems to trigger something in him and he got even angrier. The events of the past few years in his life flashed in his mind. 

His family's disappointment in him so much that they sent him away, away from his parents, his friends, everyone before he could even deal with his puberty---mostly because they couldn't accept that their 'perfect son' is a mutant. The super-virus that nearly killed him---he hated that, he hated not having control over his powers; his own father's betrayal---how could you Noah, you don't deserve to be my dad; you've lost that privilege when you sold me out.

He clutched his right hand into a fist, ignoring the digging pains in his cut wounds or the fragments of the mirror that were still in his hand at that last memory but he wasn't yet finish. The memories keep on flashing by. 

His stimulated claustrophobic experience, no thanks to the revengeful psychopath who put everyone who crosses his path to a nightmare they couldn't wake up from---like being stuck here he noted. He hated having a weakness---he was brought up to overcome them, to hide the flaws; great job with that, he frowned. The terrorist who nearly 'disperse' him literally for his own gains---well, he's been taken care of, he noted sourly. 

Emma's betrayal---oh yes, he remembered what she did; wiping out his memories just like that and he had kept silent waiting for her to explain her actions but none had came. His fiancée's untimely death---he had felt his heart being wretched out of its place and tried to mourn for her but did anyone cared? No! 

Brennan's real thoughts of him; not to mention the painful bashings he had received physically and psychologically---oh sure, he was under the influence of an aggression drug but still they must have come from somewhere, right? So they must be true. What a hypocrite! 

Worse, oh so much worse was how they always expect him to be much more than what he is. When he is successful in such an endeavour, nobody stop to think or wondered how difficult it was for him; how excruciatingly painful it might be. He's not even asking for much, just a simple thanks would do but does he get them, oh no! 

Good old Jesse, never complains of the tasks set out for him, and why not show our gratitude by completely forgetting about it? Let's all just take advantage of him and move on, shall we? And during those times when he does makes mistakes, how quick and efficient were they to point it out to him? How painful the criticisms were to swallow? And isn't the feeling of guilt punishment enough especially for someone like him, who feels and carries such heavy guilt all his life?

As if that weren't enough, he always get stayed behind in so many missions. Deep down he knows that Adam knows he is of much use by his side rather than out there in the fields like the rest of his team mates but he couldn't hide the pangs of jealousy whenever Adam send out his team mates only to leave him behind doing the technicalities.

Tasks, there are always tasks to be done. Fixing the helix, hacking the computers f Genomex or whatever organisation he had to break in to, setting up safe houses for new mutants and a million more menial stuff he has to do before Adam see him fit enough to even consider him for a mission. Brennan doesn't even lift a finger to help and yet he gets chosen as often as he gets rejected for missions. He's like the entire backstage crew while the rest of his team mates are the stars.

It's so unfair!

With that last thought he curled his other hand into a fist, massed and tried to smash the table.He surveyed the damaged done. His knuckles were bleeding from the impact but the table top wasn't even scratched. He's not only weakening, he's pissed.

He looked down and saw a frame that had fallen from the table. He picked it up and stared at it. It was a picture of the Mutant X team including Adam taken sometime last year. Although everyone in the picture was smiling he noted sourly that he was at the corner of the picture. Like an orphan suddenly remembered by a family filled with children and forced into the family portrait. Fury burned.

****************************************************************************************

O.k that's it. My muse has gone into hiding. Sorry this chpt is shorter than before but I have yet to think of the next chpt but I do have ideas…so bear with me k? u guys have to cut e some slack coz I am way too exhausted coz of school n work but I'll try my best.

Anyway...time to give my gratitude to all those kind and lovely souls who spent time to write their reviews. Appreciated them very much! So personal thanks seemed due…here it goes:

****

Note, again : In no particular order n sorry if I forgot to mention ur names

****

koalared : I love it that u love the chpts! Don't worry, of course I will continue to torment Jesse. *evil grin* Look forward to more angst from him, o.k? I can't guarantee on the not killing him part though coz I dislike happy endings…they r so cliques, u know? *winks* Anyway, let me know wat u think, k?

****

Feline-Feral : I know, I can't wait for more either. I love ur "Surprises All Around" although I find J/S as lovers weird like incest, lol!whatever…it was ur plot…thanks for e encouragement!

****

brigitta1 : My most loyal fan! If u thought this was Jesse angry ur in for more surprises. Yes, tormenting Jesse further would be necessary and pending in the future. *evil grins and laughter in background followed by flashes of lightning and rolls of thunder* I'm sad too coz I don't think I can cure him. (Gasp!oh e horror, e horror, lol!) let me know wat u think, k?

****

Kryle: R u still reading this? I hope this was good enuff for u…

gold stranger : hmm…Jesse's getting infected does not bode? Why? Tell me more…I shall try my best not to satisfy u so u'll give more reviews. *winks*

****

Raquelle2 : Glad u like it! Reviews please! By e way…I love ur "Power Predicament"…sigh!

Laily : Of course of all e bullets in e world _our_ Jesse has to get shot with the serum coated one! He is all the more desirable when he's more vulnerable, right? *winks* Thanks for the encouragement, when can I give mine, huh? Go continue quick with e rest of ur stories!

****

Amon-ra1996: Ecstatic that u like it. By e way, I did have a nice holiday! Please continue with 'consequences' coz I'm dying here!!!1

****

Deb1 : Thanks for e review! Looking forward to hearing lots from u. Hah! Now ur hooked and tied around my little fingers, u want more, right? Lol

Rogue : I didn't go anywhere…it's just my muse that ran off and elope with Laily's muse. Lol. O.k, o.k, I get it already. Hope this tide u over till the next chpt. Just "tahan" (bear) with it a little longer, o.k? n I promise I'll be good .*evil grin*

k. tt's it..very sleepy right now..I's about 4 am n I've got to wake up at 5.30am….aaarrggghhh!!!!nite!!!reviews please!!! Now I've got to go coz my bed's calling me…it's missed me.lol!


	8. Chpt 8 The Antidote or the End!

Disclaimers : Bla, bla bla..and etc,etc, aww,come on, u know.

Haaarrooo!!! Did u miss me? hmm…it's been pretty quiet lately (I.e. wif e reviews) and my muse has also been silent till this morning. Anyway, need to get this out of my system before I forget so here I am! Yay! ermm…contains spoilers from Hard times and I don't wat else coz I forgot. Hmm….again, my technical jargons aren't very good, so sorry abt that!so the phrases with in them are questionable, k. lol! They've stopped airing MX on cable…waah! sob, sob. anyway…I hope u guys enjoy this and this is dedicated to those souls (sob) who reviewed the previous chpt…thank u, guys!!! U made my day!

And now, on with the show….

* * *

Chpt 8 : The Antidote? Or the End?!!

The longer he stared at the 'perfect' picture; the more furious he felt. He threw the frame to the floor, shattering the fragile glass. He looked around the room and he's eyes stared at all the furniture, accessories and other stuff he owns. Correction; Mutant X owes, he noted bitterly. All of the stuff weren't bought by him; it was already there before he came along. That aggravated the fury in him and he started massing; intent on destroying everything.

Adam was busy trying his best to neutralise the serum. With the limited number of hours; he's doing double duty. Emma and Shalimar were helping him with the various testing of the outcome from the experiments.

"Aaarrgghh!" Shal exclaimed. She has been trying to separate the serum for the umpteenth time but to no avail; she still couldn't find the real components of the serum. Emma looked up from her side, caught Shal's eyes and just shook her head; she wasn't doing any better either.

Adam stopped his typing from the computer and turned to the girls. "It seems the serum isn't like any I have ever seen before and we have only one choice;" I am going to hate myself for this but the situation is too desperate for that, he thought. "We have to break in to Genomex and steal the original serum and whatever antidote they might have come up with and work our way through that." he added grimly.

"I'll go," Brennan volunteered but Adam intercepts his intentions "I need you here to take care of Jesse in case he does run amok". The reality of the situation dawn on him and Bren sat down from his raised position. "Shal, I need you to get there and out as fast as possible and download any information you deem useful; Emma, go with her and keep a lookout while she's getting the info. Brennan, I need you to monitor Jesse while I'll stay here and guide the two of you through Genomex. Jesse managed to download the blueprint for Genomex about a month ago and they should come in handy right about now."

The girls were soon off on the helix to another precarious mission to Genomex except this time---it was personal. Back at the lab, Adam was still trying to decipher and break down the serum in vain while guiding and communicating with the girls. Brennan decided that Jesse had enough 'lone time' and he went to find him.

Jesse stopped his massing and tried to take a breath. His headache's getting worse and his chest was beginning to ache. He remembered his wound and wince when he touched it. He coughed. He was also getting cramps around his body. Probably from using my powers too much, he added sourly.

He heard a noise coming from his door and was in defence mode when the door opened to reveal Brennan.

"Oh my god, what the hell did you do, Jess?" Brennan expressed his shock; surveying the room. What was usually an orderly and neat environment now looked as if it was ground zero for an earthquake. He noticed that not all the furniture were destroyed, some were merely bent while others were in disarray. Hmm…he must be weakening still, Bren managed to note before Jesse charged at him with a kick.

Oh great, Mr wise guy is here to checked up on me again. Jesse noted, pissed. Well, I'll show him a piece of my mind for what he did; and he proceeded to give Brennan a kick to his head.

"Whoa, Jesse!" Bren exclaimed; narrowly missed the kick. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?! Nothing's wrong with me! Nothing but you!" Jesse shouted before sending a fist in Bren's direction.

The sparring continued for the next twenty minutes or so, with Jesse taunting and throwing kicks and punches occasionally massing at Brennan. "What, are you to scared to hit me? Or are you just re-enacting what I was doing?" the taunting continued. Bren was doing his best not to take offend---dodging Jess's onslaught; both physically and verbally. He owed Jesse that much after what he did to him previously, but a guy's got his limits, right?

That's it; Bren thought. It's time to end this now. "Jesse, I warned you," Sparks of blue appeared between his hands. Still, Jess continued with his torments, if not more viciously. Brennan had enough and sent a bolt of lightning towards Jesse.

"Adam, I've reached the main computer frame," Shalimar told Adam over her comlink. "Alright, Emma; get ready with the diffuser. I'm distorting the signal now" he confirmed his actions. "Shal, be careful, alright? Emma?" "Yeah?" "You too, alright?" Emma sneak a quick smiled at Shalimar. He's always worry too much.

Within ten minutes, both girls were out of Genomex, but not without sounding the alarm. Shal gave a quite smirk. She had implanted a virus that would render Genomex computers 'worthless' for at least 48 hours; the alarm would still be sounding till tomorrow. That'll teach them to mess with Mutant X. With several precious vials of the serum and some unidentifiable liquids in their hands, both team mates were ready to head home.

* * *

Author's note: I was soooo…tempted to end it here but then I know that I'll forget the plot if I do…so…the continuation…

* * *

Jesse saw the bolt of electricity hurling towards him and instinct jumped into place. He phased and suddenly everything was in slow-motion.

He could see the bolt as it charged towards him, changing into individual electrons as they came in contact with his body but as he felt them leaving his body, his phasing stopped and he turned solid abruptly and hit the wall from the sudden burst of electricity as it left his body.

"Aaawww!!" He exclaimed before collapsing on the floor; hugging his stomach. Remember that Jess could be full of tricks, Brennan approached the lying figure cautiously.

"Jess?! I'm really sorry man but you kinda piss me off." Bren tried to lighten the situation. He had thrown a light voltage, not enough to kill him but just to stun; right? "Jesse?" He hurried to Jesse's side aware that he didn't respond his calls.

Jesse was lying on the floor. "Ooowww, my stomach hurts." He tried to tell Brennan but it came out in a hoarse moan…"Ooww!"

Adam was busy determining the components of the serum, after receiving it from Shalimar; it was really baffling him but he knows he could get through this and with time running out, he _has_ to do it. He has to find a cure. He'll never forgive himself if---he shook his head---if Jesse…No! I would _not _let that happen. Not to him, not to _any_ of them; he promised himself. With a resolved sigh, he got back to work.

His face was pale, he was trembling slightly; and he was slowly phasing. Beads of sweat on his forehead splattered his hair to his face. "Jesse?!" Brennan picked him up and held his head. "Talk to me, man; come on!" Jesse looked up at Brennan.

" Bren…?" "Yeah…come on Jesse; stay strong," His phasing turned for the worst; he was literally dissolving through Brennan's arms. "Jesse, come on, fight it!" encouraged Brennan. He wanted to help Jesse but he thought better of it. With a final effort, Jesse managed to solidify himself; face contorted in pain from the concentration. He gasped; gulping in fresh air into his tortured lungs. His eyes meet Bren's for an instant. He mumbled "…Sorry…" before his eyes turned glazy and he closed them.

* * *

Aarrggghhh! I know, I know I'm so cruel…but I'm still contemplating whether I should kill Jesse...gasp the horror, the horror!!!! or the other happy ending but happy endings r so cliques…will depend on your reviews; after all u guys (all six of you from e previous review) r e ones who decide so…hurry up with those reviews…next chpt would be my last, I think. Well, let me know, k? thank you sooo much to those of you who reviewed the previous chpt and are so patient with me…gives out hugs and Hershey kisses all around. So…tt's it then…till next time, see ya! 


	9. Chpt 9 The End Part 1

Disclaimer : I think u know e drill

o.k…according to the reviews I got from u guys…it's kinda a tie…so against my better judgement (also I don really wanna have the wrath of Jesse's lovers out there); this chpt is dedicated to those who wanted e clique ending…e other part is the alternative-lor…so for all u sadists out there u can skip this part n go to e next.

Again I emphasise tt e story was done mostly in the wee hours of e morning so…sometimes my fingers n my eyes doesn't necessarily correspond with my brain. Hehehe…so expect grammar mistakes n etc. rite so the words in (..) represents my thoughts and sometimes after a rather absurd n questionable sentence.

tt's it..enjoy then!

Chpt 9 : The End; Part 1

By aniki19

"Quickly, place him on the bed," Adam instructed to Brennan. He placed the limp body carefully on the slab of mattress and stood back; guilt written all over his face. By the time Adam had reached Jesse's side, he was already unconscious; his breathing so shallow it was a miracle his heart was still pumping.

The atmosphere in the med lab was intense. Adam was busy trying to do all he can to save Jesse; his frantic actions blurred in the frenzy. He turned the scanner on. While waiting for the results, his mind wandered. In his hurry to stabilise the serum, he had forgotten all about Jesse's deteriorating condition. _Sometimes, you need to see the whole situation; not just the main problem._

Jesse's heart monitor went on a sudden riot; loud beeping filling up the silence in the room; indicating the graveness of the situation at hand. "Come on Jesse; breathe, damn it! Jesse, you need to breathe!" Adam shouted in frustration. Falling to produce any kind of reaction from him, he proceeded to open Jesse's mouth and inserted a respirator through his airways. Glancing at the results of the scan, Adam shook his head; his lungs were already collapsing and his brain activities were almost at a nonexistent level. Pretty soon, his lungs would stop functioning and his heart would stop beating. Adam sighed and switched on the life support machine. He hope he could still buy some time to work on the cure.

Watching from behind the glass window, were the rest of the team. They knew they need to stay out of the way for Adam to work and looking at him from the glass window isn't helping much but it's the least they could do compared to being in the room with him.

Shalimar had stopped her prowling and is now staring intently to the scene unfolding in front of her. The reality of the situation had finally hit her. She doesn't know what she would do if Jesse…No! She shook her head in denial. Adam will find a cure. Jesse you _have_to be alright. You can't let us go through all that just to give up right now, could you? _Could you_?! She stared at the brother she never had. "You can't give up now," she whispered through the glass. "Who else can I bully if you're not around?". A lone teardrop fell from her eyes betraying her true emotions.

Emma, watching Shal from behind was already in tears. The emotions in the room were almost too much for her to bear and she felt as if she could burst from all the feelings surrounding her. Yet she didn't budged from where she stood…afraid that if she do, then…what if…she sighed. She couldn't help it but felt the projection from Adam and she doesn't know whether to tell Shal or not. She glanced to her left at where Brennan is; he was leaning next to the wall, his face expressionless. She could sense nothing from him, almost as if he's numbed.

Staring at the commotion in the medbay, Brennan was stunned. He knew it wasn't entirely his fault for Jesse to be lying in there but he also knew that he did help contribute to the factors that did put him there in the first place. Guilt is something he doesn't handle as well as he'd like to think. Sighing, he could only hope and prayed to_ whoever _is listening to help Jesse pull through; at least for his own conscience.

"Please, God please, let Jesse pull through…he's too good of a person for you to take him away from this cruel world (!). He's got so much to look forward too…don't do this. Please don't do this to me," Shal whispered in a prayer for the still figure lying on the bed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Don't take him away…".

Adam looked at the vial of the antidote that he had managed to formulate from the sample of the original serum and the rest of the vials that the girls had brought back from Genomex. He had tried it three times on Jesse's blood sample and it had prove true; working to stabilise the serum but he was still having doubts whether he should administer the antidote. Moleculars have a very sensitive DNA structure. Not all treatments that could work in the short run stay so in their system.

Another loud beeping caused him to look up from his work to the bed in the room. Jesse was convulsing on the bed. His blue lips were the only indication of colour on his pale face. No…he's going into shock…He decided there and then. He grabbed a syringe and filled it with the blue coloured antidote and injected it into Jesse's bloodstream. He pull out the syringe and rubbed the injected spot on Jesse's arm. Then he waited.

"memento mori"

- Latin for"remember that you must die"

(I know…I know…it's soooo corny…but I can't help myself! lol! I'm a sadist…sigh!)

Two hours passed. Two agonisingly slow hours since Jesse succumbed to the serum. Shalimar was sitting silently brooding and staring at the still pale figure of her 'brother' as if willing him to open his eyes, to grin his cheeky smile and tease her; just like he use to. She clench his limp hand tightly. I'm not letting you go.

Brennan was watching her from the glass window; afraid to disturb the momentum. After Adam administered the antidote; Jesse's vitals were dangerously low but at a stabilised rate. Now if only he would wake up.

Emma was sitting down in the still of her room, trying to calm her self down with meditation. After Adam came out from the lab; no one was more relieve to hear the news than her. Finally she could go somewhere to rid of the 'ill-air' in the lab and deal with her own emotions. Suddenly, she gasp. Her green eyes flew open and a look of pure dread flash in their recesses. Jesse!

"Again!" Adam instructed to Brennan who was near the defibrillator machine. "Increase voltage and give me 15cc more. Brennan moved like a robot. He grabbed the syringe, filled it with a clear liquid before passing it to Adam. Shalimar was by Brennan side, gripping his shirt tightly; too stun to do anything else but watch each movement in agonising silence. Emma was in the doorway, a look of horror on her face. She had sense nothing from him in her room; nothing coming from him now.

Adam squeezed out the syringe, expelling any air that might be in the vial and inserted the needle straight onto Jesse's chest(?!). Come on Jesse, work with me; he prayed silently. The whining of the machine pushed him into action. He place the paddles on Jesse's chest and his body jolted. Stealing a glance at the monitor; still registering a flat line.

He looked up and saw the faces of the rest of his team. With grim determination; he motioned to Brennan and placed the paddles on his chest for the final time. With a loud hum coming from the machine, "Clear!" he pressed the switch.

With his back slumped to the wall; Adam heaved a sigh of relief. True, Jesse isn't out of danger yet but at least he is stabilising for the moment and that is all that counts. That was too close for comfort and he sits down on the floor to contemplate the situation; his mind wondering the inevitable should it happen. He shook his head and sighed. No, he pushed the thought out of his mind. He's determined never to let any of his team to succumbed to such a fate ever again.

Two days later, Jesse opened his eyes to familiar faces full of concern and a wave of confusion passed through him; making him dizzy. He couldn't remember what happened exactly. His headache is still there but now a dull throb in his scull. He ignored the throb and focus on the faces looking expectantly at him.

God, the lights are harsh! He blink repeatedly; his eyes slowly accustoming to the lights. He noticed the mass of tubes connecting him to half a dozen machines or so. He felt aches he never knew he could have and what's this…he caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection from the window. Gasp! Is that a black eye?! Hmm, I wonder what happened.

But before he could ask questions he was given a charge of bear hugs from Shalimar, Emma and even Brennan! A sharp grunt finally managed to free him from their clasps and he ask the question that's been burning in his mind, "What's up with you guys? You act as if you'll never see me again."

With that, Emma burst into tears; relieve obvious on her face. Shalimar after some effort surrendered to her emotions and cried happy tears. Brennan was controlling his emotions very well though Jess could tell he looked like on the verge of tears himself! Even Adam seemed a little sad but he smiled from where he was standing. Emma tears turn to an infectious giggle and before he knew it everyone was laughing.

"You'll never how close you were, Jesse. You never know how close we were to losing you." Adam wiped a lone tear that had fallen from his eyes quickly. "You never knew how close we were," he whispered to himself.

o.k..tt's all I could think of for the happy ending! Please, please read the second part too…pretty please!!!!coz that's where I left my credits…


	10. Chpt 9 the End Part 2

Disclaimer : see previous chpts

O.k…now I'm following my instincts…if u guys cannot handle a death fic…get out now…this part of e story is not for the soft-hearted. So…This part is dedicated to those who wanted the alternative...so get out the tissues n wat nots o.k? Again I emphasise tt e story was done mostly in the wee hours of e morning so…sometimes my fingers n my eyes doesn't necessarily correspond with my brain. Hehehe…so expect grammar mistakes n etc. rite so the words in (..) represents my thoughts and sometimes after a rather absurd n questionable sentence.

I was thinking on how they always take advantage of the fact tt Adam almost always could find a cure in the nick of time. Well, tis time round, he couldn't. hey, sometimes evn if he is e smartest person in the world; he's not perfect. He created the mutants in the first place, didn't he? So…it's more of a wat if…u know…o.k so the first part(e middle too) is pretty much e same…only the ending…k?

Chpt 9 : The End; Part 2

By aniki19

"Quickly, place him on the bed," Adam instructed to Brennan. He placed the limp body carefully on the slab of mattress and stood back; guilt written all over his face. By the time Adam had reached Jesse's side, he was already unconscious; his breathing so shallow it was a miracle his heart was still pumping.

The atmosphere in the med lab was intense. Adam was busy trying to do all he can to save Jesse; his frantic actions blurred in the frenzy. He turned the scanner on. While waiting for the results, his mind wandered. In his hurry to stabilise the serum, he had forgotten all about Jesse's deteriorating condition. Sometimes, you need to see the whole situation; not just the main problem.

Jesse's heart monitor went on a sudden riot; loud beeping filling up the silence in the room; indicating the graveness of the situation at hand. "Come on Jesse; breathe, damn it! Jesse, you need to breathe!" Adam shouted in frustration. Falling to produce any kind of reaction from him, he proceeded to open Jesse's mouth and inserted a respirator through his airways. Glancing at the results of the scan, Adam shook his head; his lungs were already collapsing and his brain activities were almost at a non-existent level. Pretty soon, his lungs would stop functioning and his heart would stop beating. Adam sighed and switched on the life support machine. He hope he could still buy some time to work on the cure.

Watching from behind the glass window, were the rest of the team. They knew they need to stay out of the way for Adam to work and looking at him from the glass window isn't helping much but it's the least they could do compared to being in the room with him.

Shalimar had stopped her prowling and is now staring intently to the scene unfolding in front of her. The reality of the situation had finally hit her. She doesn't know what she would do if Jesse…No! She shook her head in denial. Adam will find a cure. Jesse you have to be alright. You can't let us go through all that just to give up right now, could you? Could you?! She stared at the brother she never had. "You can't give up now," she whispered through the glass. "Who else can I bully if you're not around?". A lone teardrop fell from her eyes betraying her true emotions.

Emma, watching Shal from behind was already in tears. The emotions in the room were almost too much for her to bear and she felt as if she could burst from all the feelings surrounding her. Yet she didn't budged from where she stood…afraid that if she do, then…what if…she sighed. She couldn't help it but felt the projection from Adam and she doesn't know whether to tell Shal or not. She glanced to her left at where Brennan is; he was leaning next to the wall, his face expressionless. She could sense nothing from him, almost as if he's numbed.

Staring at the commotion in the medbay, Brennan was stunned. He knew it wasn't entirely his fault for Jesse to be lying in there but he also knew that he did help contribute to the factors that did put him there in the first place. Guilt is something he doesn't handle as well as he'd like to think. Sighing, he could only hope and prayed to Whoever is listening to help Jesse pull through; at least for his own conscience.

"Please, God please, let Jesse pull through…he's too good of a person for you to take him away from this cruel world (!). He's got so much to look forward too…don't do this. Please don't do this to me," Shal whispered in a prayer for the still figure lying on the bed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Don't take him away…".

Adam looked at the vial of the antidote that he had managed to formulate from the sample of the original serum and the rest of the vials that the girls had brought back from Genomex. He had tried it three times on Jesse's blood sample and it had prove true; working to stabilise the serum but he was still having doubts whether he should administer the antidote. Moleculars have a very sensitive DNA structure. Not all treatments that could work in the short run stay so in their system.

Another loud beeping caused him to look up from his work to the bed in the room. Jesse was convulsing on the bed. His blue lips were the only indication of colour on his pale face. No…he's going into shock…He decided there and then. He grabbed a syringe and filled it with the blue coloured antidote and injected it into Jesse's bloodstream. He pull out the syringe and rubbed the injected spot on Jesse's arm. Then he waited.

"memento mori"

- Latin for "remember that you must die"

(I know…I know…it's soooo corny…but I can't help myself! lol! I'm a sadist…sigh!)

Two hours passed. Two agonisingly slow hours since Jesse succumbed to the serum. Shalimar was sitting silently brooding and staring at the still pale figure of her 'brother' as if willing him to open his eyes, to grin his cheeky smile and tease her; just like he use to.

Brennan was watching her from the glass window; afraid to disturb the momentum. After Adam administered the antidote; Jesse's vitals were dangerously low but at a stabilised rate. Now if only he would wake up.

Emma was sitting down in the still of her room, trying to calm her self down with meditation. After Adam came out from the lab; no one was more relieve to hear the news than her. Finally she could go somewhere to rid of the 'ill-air' in the lab and deal with her own emotions. Suddenly, she gasp. Her green eyes flew open and a look of pure dread flash in their recesses. Jesse!

"Again!" Adam instructed to Brennan who was near the defibrillator machine. "Increase voltage and give me 15cc more. Brennan moved like a robot. He grabbed the syringe, filled it with a clear liquid before passing it to Adam.

Adam squeezed out the syringe, expelling any air that might be in the vial and inserted the needle straight onto Jesse's chest(?!). Come on Jesse, work with me; he prayed silently.

The whining of the machine pushed him into action. He place the paddles on Jesse's chest and his body jolted. Stealing a glance at the monitor; still registering a flat line. He looked up and saw the faces of the rest of his team. With grim determination; he motioned to Brennan and placed the paddles on his chest for the final time. With a loud hum coming from the machine, "Clear!" he pressed the switch.

The silence was deafening (oxymoron alert!!!). Shal was on the floor; sobbing, her breath coming in short gasps. Brennan had already ran out of the lab shouting in frustration. Emma was pale; trying her best to block everyone else's emotions to come to terms with her own.

Adam was slump against the wall; a look of defeat on his features. I have failed…I've lost him. I did it to him. He looked up at the body lying so still on the bed and move forward. He detached the respirator and proceeded to administer CPR on Jesse. He started pumping his chest. "Damn it Jesse! You can't do this to me!" The pumping turned more rapid, almost out of desperation.

Emma move to his side. "He's gone Adam," she said quietly to him. "He's really gone. You have to let him go." She gripped his hands and pull them away. "You have to let go." she said sadly.

Shalimar stared at the covered vault of her fallen 'brother' in a plot that was reserved for the Kilmartins in an uptown funeral parlour(?). She was here alone. She had wanted to bury him someplace else then this rich man's idea of a resting place but Adam had been firm and respected the wants of Jesse's family.

A past memory flicked in her vision.

"Hey, why the glum face? It's your birthday. Lighten up, Jess" she teased the young man sitting in front of the computer. Jesse had just turned 18 and he was so excited when he received a message from his grandparents. He turned to look at Shal in disgust. "I hardly see them for the past three years and they had to give me this"; he pointed to a picture on the screen.

Shal took a closer look. "What is it?". Peering closely at the screen, she could just make out Jesse's name

on the marker -

Jesse David Alexander Kilmartin II

Born : 19th November 1994

Died :

"My own personal place in the family vault, that's what it is. I can't believe they do this to me. Who wants to be locked up tight in a building after you're dead ? Anyway I'm claustrophobic…I would rather prefer to be buried on top of a hill somewhere than stuck there with the rest of the family members." He rolled his eyes. "My grandparents have such a weird sense of expressing their love".

A sad smile appeared on her face. Of course later that week the real present arrived; a blue Ferrari. He must have forgotten to tell that little bit of information regarding his wishes in his thank-you note t his grandparents in all that excitement. Boy, was she envious till he said she could borrow it as often as she wanted.

She touched the white marble; feeling the solidity of the moment. It's no longer just a picture now. Running her fingers on the engraved words she could see that it now reads -

Jesse David Alexander Kilmartin II

Born : 19th November 1994

Died : 22nd October 2018

Beloved grandson, brother and friend

"Gone too Soon"

It's been 4 years already and she still comes back to visit her brother. She gave the cold marble a kiss and place a lone white rose on the stand provided nearby. "Miss you so much, Jesse." A drop of tear fell on the floor. "I've adjusted but I'm still missing you so much every day." With that she turned and walk slowly back towards the exit.

SOB!!! it's e end!!!! Were u guys in tears? Coz I was…well almost anyway. so how was it? Does e two endings satisfy you guys? sigh…I preferred part 2...but did part 1 anyway….well…e reviews kept me going…so Once again personal thanks to those who were soooo patient with their constructive criticisms and lovely comments. A big sloppy kiss to all u guys out there! Drinks on me! (hmm…I only have orange juice at e moment…tough luck coz I don't drink; alcohol so does not go well with me…I get high drinking coffee, k?)

In **no **order of preferrence whatsoever; I'll liked to say **thanks **to :

****

Kryle : hmm…u'll probably didn't like e 2nd part but I think I tortured Jesse enuff and should just him rest. Thank you so much for the intriguing questions and suggestions for the past few chpts; they kept me awake for most nites…lol!

****

Laily : you emotional gal u! appreciate tt you enjoyed my musing as much as I enjoyed writing it. loved ur reviews but love ur stories more...so PLEASE! Update more often. grins

****

Raquelle2 : Yeah..I kinda figure u lot on FF can be brutal so I chicken out in the last minute and did part 1. Hope u read part 2 too coz tt's e original idea. Please don't seek revenge…coz I'm more apt in tt area than u r….haahaha!!!nah…just kidding.

****

V : wat took you so long to review?!!huh?!!! Well, better late than never…welcome to the club…enjoyed ur review very much…very cute…(kawaii).don't forget to review this k?! or else I'll throw away the keyboard n never type again! Walau eh…so drama…as if tt would stop me from writing..lol…winks

****

Preciousbabyblue : hmm…the answer depends on which ending u prefer. So made up ur mind, yet?

****

Feline-feral : Yeah! Finally someone who agrees (great minds think alike,eh? Heheehe) wicked grin when r u gonna update "time jump"? ur taking sooo long! Hurry up..or yeah…thanks!

****

Rogue : yeah well, I understood what u mean…n I know e routine tt if u don't know how to end it…just "end it"..is lame…but I feel that e story would be deeper, more solid this way; more satisfiying…in part 2...but u got ur compensation in part 1,rite?

****

Debt1 : very vague in ur reviews. Didn't really know which ending u'll wanted so that was two! Keep up e reviews n love ur dark angel fics!!

****

Chianna : oh…the threats had arrived…!!!I hope part 1 makes up for part 2! winks

Anonymously amazed : hmm… ur nick suits u…hope u like e ending(s).

****

FalconWolf3 : hey..anytime! Glad u reviewed…I'm done with my plot…when r u gonna be done with urs? Hurry up n update,k?

Also must say thanks to e ppl who **didn't reviewed **or read my previous chpts but did reviewed **somewhere** but kinda disappeared after a while…u guys should kow who u r…**so thanks**!

Hmm don't worry guys…I already started n e first chpt of my next story so stay tuned…!!!


End file.
